How To Try Ways Of Making Love Without Getting Caught Or Screwing Up
by dragomaster312
Summary: Basically a little smut fic with some plot. More or less. Willy is owned by me and Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. 18 and over readers only. Favorite, Follow, or Review.


**_Might as well get started on something new! Seeing as everyone has written a lemon or two on here, might as well get started on one of my own. Willy basically tries out different kinds of things with Mira. If you don't like any of this kind of thing, then that's fine. You don't have to read._**

 ** _Anyway, here we go! This chapter has normal sex, but nothing between Willy and Mira just yet. That comes later._**

 ** _For now, I do not own Fairy Tail and it's characters and Willy is owned by me. And just in case, kids stay away! Anyone under 18 should not be reading this!_**

* * *

It was a starlit night with the moon was hanging over the sky with it's crescent smile shining brightly. A young man stared out into the the sky admiring the beautiful sight. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a door opening. In stepped in a young woman wearing nothing, but a towel. The man saw the woman in the towel and he couldn't help, but be awed by her beauty.

"You... you look wonderful."

The woman blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you.." she said timidly as she sat on the bed next to him.

The two sat on the bed in an awkward silence. The man then decided to take the initiative and held the woman's hand causing her to look up at the man.

"Are... you sure you want to this?" he asked. "We can wait for another time you know."

The woman squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said. "I promised you didn't I? All my nights as well as myself belong to you. So it's fine."

"If you say things like that... I won't be able to hold myself back."

"It's fine. You can do whatever you want to. Just... be gentle. OK?"

The man blushed at the woman's words and nodded. He embraced her tenderly and sealed her lips in a kiss. The kiss was nothing but a peck, but then it turned more intimate. Both the man and the woman fell on the bed their lips still locked in the kiss. He sucked on her lips, then he inserted his tongue in the slight gap her mouth. She instinctively clenches her teeth so his tongue wasn't really able to go very far. He pulls off her towel and touches her bare breast pinching her nipples gently. She lets out a sweet moan making him seize the advantage. He pushes his tongue past her teeth and twirls it inside her mouth it meets her own. She lets out a stiffed moan and presses her tongue against his seeking more pleasure from the kiss. His arm slowly goes down until it touches her crotch.

"Ahh! Not there!"

She starts to press her legs together in embarrassment, but he quickly slides his hand between her thighs. He touches the spot where the legs join making a deep moan come out from her lips. He continues to rub until her crotch is damp.

"Wow... you're really moist down here."

She blushes beet red and looks away in embarrassment. He then takes off his pants making his member spring forth and he shifts himself between her legs. He readies it and then he pushes it into the opening between her legs. She lets out a yelp and grips the sheets enduring a sudden mixture of pleasure and pain. He makes sure his aim is correct and looks at her before he goes any further.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna put it in now."

She nods her head timidly and braces herself. Then he pushes forward putting his completely inside. She tenses up gritting her teeth a little as the proof of her virginity being broken oozed out from their union.

"Are you ok?"

"To be honest... no. It hurts... it hurts a lot..."

He holds her hand and gives her a kiss on her lips.

"It's OK. I won't move until the pains dies down. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Sorry about this."

"It's fine. It's your first time after all. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She looks at him her eyes dewy with tears and gratefully hugs him. After a couple minutes, she could feel the pain lessen.

"OK... you can move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Just go ahead and move how you want."

He looks at her lovingly moved by her devotion to him, then he begins moving his hips. He feels incredible as he moves his inside her making her insides rub in just that right places. Her brow wrinkles and her moans sound pained, but they start to turn more passionate. He speeds up making her breasts bounce and her entire body rock. She moans louder as her back bends backwards and she grips him digging her nails into his back. Feeling slight discomfort and more turned on, he moves his hips harder and faster.

"Does... it feel good?"

"Yes! It, it feels good... it feels really good..."

Hearing her moans, he moves even more and harder making her moans turn into pleasured screams as she feels the pleasure taking her higher and higher. He embraces her tightly as the pleasure he's feeling intensifies making him deliver his final thrusts using all of his strength.

"Hnnnnngghhh! It's...too good! I'm... I'm gonna break!"

"Come with me! Let's both come together!"

The pleasure inside both lovers climbed higher and higher until...

* * *

"Willy? Willy? Hello? Are you ignoring me? Willy!"

Willy snapped out his daze completely absorbed into the book he was reading and turned ti the direction of the voice. Natsu was behind him with an impatient look on his face with Happy standing on the table.

"Finally! About time you snapped out of it. I've been trying to get your attention like forever man!"

"S-sorry Natsu," apologized Willy. "I was just reading this book is all. I guess I got too wrapped up in it."

"So what kind of book are you reading?" asked Natsu. "Is it good?'

He reached out trying to take a look at what Willy was reading, but Willy quickly closed to the book and hugged it in his chest.

"Um... uh... nothing! It's a boring book. Probably nothing you wouldn't interested in," said Willy nervously.

"Then how come you so into it when you were reading?" asked Happy.

"Well... um..." stuttered Wily trying to come up with an excuse.

"Come on man! Let me see!" said Natsu trying to get Willy's book, but Willy once again held it away from him.

"No Natsu! You can't look at this book! It's too um... boring for you! Yeah that's it! Boring!"

"You're trying to say I can't take boring huh?" said Natsu. "Fine with me! If you won't show me, then I'll just have to take it from ya!

"Yeah! Get em Natsu!" cheered Happy.

"Happy! Don't encourage him!" Willy cried.

Natsu and Happy were ready to pounce on Willy, determined to get their hands on the book he was reading when...

"What's going on here?"

The three turned and coming towards them was Erza.

"Nothing much! Willy was getting into a book and he won't let us in on it!" complained Natsu.

"Yeah. He had a creepy perverted look in his eyes and he even was drooling!" added Happy.

"I wasn't drooling!" cried Willy.

"Enough!" snapped Erza.

All three boys jolted from here voice. Erza then glared at Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu. Happy. What Willy reads is none of your business. You both need to learn to take no for an answer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Natsu and Happy timidly.

"Good. Now why don't you see if you can go out on a job with Lucy or Gray? At least that way you'll have something to do."

"Yes ma'am!" said Natsu as he dashed away.

"Natsu wait for me!" cried Happy as he flew after him. Then Erza turned to Willy.

"Did he see it?"

"No. Thank goodness he didn't. If he did, I would've died from embarrassment," sighed Willy with relief.

"I wouldn't be worried. Even if Natsu did see it, I doubt he would even understand what the book was even about," Erza chuckled.

Willy chuckled. "Yeah that's true."

"So what did you think? Do you like it so far?"

"Do I ever! You were right to recommend this one to me," said Willy.

Willy and Erza then went on discussing what they loved about the book. You see whenever Willy and Erza had a moment when the weren't fighting dark guilds and saving the world and everything, they spent their time reading books and novels. Erotic novels to be exact. It first started when Willy went with Erza to do a little shopping around town. They happened to come to a bookstore and Erza went inside to pick up some books, but she took longer that expected so Willy inside to check on her. When she saw her, he happened to see the book she was reading which was an erotic novel. Erza was so freaked out and embarrassed that she almost committed seppuku. Luckily Willy stopped her and it turns out, he loved reading it too. After that, the two became what you might call book buddies. Erza would read some books and then she would give them to Willy for him to read as well and he loved them. It was just like reading fairy tale books back when he was little for Willy. Only... the books were more adult.

"Yes. The scenes were quite interesting," said Erza. "The man treated that girl with so much love. So much much passion..."

"Yeah. I know," said Willy. "It kinda makes me want try that sort of thing myself with Mira."

Suddenly upon realizing what he just said, Willy blushed a deep shade of red.

"I mean...! Never mind! Forget I ever said that!" he squealed covering his face behind the book.

Erza chuckled. "It's fine Willy. It's normal to think those kind of thoughts. Besides, I dream about doing that myself."

"Really?"

"Of course. Every lover dreams about giving their love to their man. Well... almost everyone."

"Hehehe. You probably want to with Jellal I bet," chuckled Willy.

Erza blushed a bright pink. "Don't say it out loud!" she shushed. "That is not true and you know it!"

Then Willy heard a voice that immediately got his attention.

"Hey Willy! We're back!"

Willy looked to the entrance of the guild hall and his eyes sparkled with delight. Coming back to the guild, there was the Strauss siblings. Lisanna the youngest, Elfman the middle, and Willy's girlfriend the eldest sibling Mirajane.

"Welcome back," said Erza. "How did the job go?"

"It was a piece of cake," said Elfman grinning. "It was so easy, it was manly!"

"Hahaha. That's Elfman for you," Willy chuckled.

"Yup. Taking out all of those bandits was pretty easy," said Lisanna. "The reward money was pretty big too."

"Way to go guys," said Willy grinning. "That's why the Strauss family is the best!"

"Hahaha! You got that right!" laughed Elfman.

Then Mira came up to Willy.

"Hey Willy. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Were you waiting very long?"she asked.

"No I'm fine. I would've gone with you, but I had to do some things."

"Hey Mira. Me and Elfman are gonna hang around the guildhall, so we'll leave you two lovebirds alone K?" said Lisanna as she and Elfman left.

"Lisanna! Please stop saying that!" blushed Willy. "It's embarrassing!"

"What's there to be embarrassed about Willy?" asked Mira. "I mean after all, we've been going out for a long time now."

"I know... but... I can't help it," said Willy playing with his fingers

"Aww. You're so cute when you're embarrassed," said Mira.

"Come on. Stop teasing. I'm not cute," said Willy looking away in embarrassment.

"I think I shall get going as well," said Erza. "I'm going to see if the master has any jobs for me to take. Have fun you two."

She then whispered to Willy. "Make sure you return it to me when you're finished Willy."

"You got it," Willy whispered back.

The Erza felt.

"Hey Willy watcha talking to Erza about?" asked Mira.

"Oh nothing important," said Willy. "Just talking about some stuff that's all."

"Are you sure you're just being a meanie and don't wanna tell me?" asked Mira coolly.

"Um... uh..." stammered Willy feeling a little flustered. Mira didn't know about Willy sharing Erza's like for the novels she reads at least his knowledge, but he didn't want her to know about it. He was about to try to make an excuse, but Mira silenced him by placing a kiss on his lips. Willy's eyes went wide and went rigid. Mirajane pleased by this reaction chuckled while sticking out her tongue.

"I know. I was just teasing you," she said.

"Mira! Don't do that!" said Willy.

"Why not?"

"Because we're in the guild hall! We can't just go and kiss and stuff! Think of the time and place!"

"Hehehe. You're so cute when you're flustered," said Mira. "Besides, it's fine. It's not like anyone doesn't know about us. I mean we've been going out since ever."

"I know, but still..."

"Hehehe. Anyway, I wanted to ask you the moment I saw you again. Do you wanna go out on a date with me? It'll be just the two of us."

"Do you have to work in the bar tomorrow?"

"No. I asked Kinana to take over for me so we're good."

"In that case, I accept. I'll see you tomorrow," said Willy.

"All right! It's a date then," said Mira smiling. "Anyway I gotta go. Master's probably gonna want a rundown for the job we did. I'll see you tomorrow Willy. Love you."

"See you. Me too."

Mira then kissed Willy again, this time it was on the cheek. Willy blushed again, but he didn't as embarrassed as before. He watched as Mira left to go see the master. Willy watched Mira leave grinning from ear to ear. Then he felt someone watching him. He turned around and there hiding behind a pillar was Juvia looking very jealous.

"Um... is something wrong Ms. Juvia?" he asked.

"It's not fair! You getting all lovey dovey and stuff," she pouted. "I wanna do lovey dovey stuff with my beloved Gray!"

"Lovey dovey? I wasn't being lovey dovey," said Willy.

"Oh yes you were."

"Anyone can see that you were being lovey dovey."

Macao and Wakaba chimed in sitting on a table drinking some beer.

"Oh come on guys! I'm not being lovey dovey! Well... not that much anyway."

"Hahaha. Lighten up Willy. We're just teasing you," said Macao. "Don't take it so personally."

"Besides, we gotta tease you. After all you're quite the lucky man. You're dating Fairy Tail's poster girl after all," said Wakaba.

"Aww come on I'm not that lucky," said Willy bashfully.

"By the way Willy, there's something we wanna ask you," said Macao. "It's something that only you can answer us."

"Sure. What is it?"

Willy went over to them. Macao and Wakaba looked around to make sure that no one was listening. Then Wakaba spoke low so no one could hear.

"So Willy, be honest. How far have you gotten with Mira?"

"Um... I don't understand what you mean," said Willy.

"You know what he's talking about," said Macao. "He means what have you done with Mira so far besides kissing."

"Why do I need to tell you two anything about that?!" said Willy his face turning red once more.

"Oh come on kid. Only reason we're asking is because we're worried about you," said Macao.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Wakaba. "You haven't moved onto the next base yet! You gotta step up your game kid!"

"Step up my game?" asked Willy.

"Yeah," said Macao. "Kissing is fine and junk, but you gotta do more. Like go for a good squeeze on the legs and junk!"

"What are you talking about? He should go for the butt," said Wakaba. "You're only saying that because that's what you would do!"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" said Macao who was now in Wakaba's face. "Besides, legs are better than butts any day. "

"Man you're crazy! It's the butt that's better than legs!" said Wakaba.

"Um... guys..." Willy said sweatdropping trying to break up the argument. "Are you sure you two should be talking about that sort of thing? I mean both of you are married."

Macao and Wakaba's faces paled at the mention of their status, but then they quickly recovered.

"Who cares as long as they don't know we won't be caught," said Wakaba. "Right old buddy?"

"You said it," said Macao.m "Regardless Willy, you gotta step it up dude. Otherwise Mira willy probably get bored and then..."

"Then... what?" asked Willy.

Wakaba made a scary face and loomed over you.

"She'll dump you like yesterday's trash," he said spookily.

Willy's eyes went wide with shock. "Dump me?!" he cried. "Mira's gonna dump me?!"

"Oh come on Willy. I'm just messing with you," said Wakaba chucking.

"Man. You gotta stop teasing the poor guy. Although, it is kinda funny," said Wakaba.

And they both laughed heartily not having a care in the world. Willy however not wanting to deal with anymore nonsense left before Wakaba and Macao decided to give him anymore weird advice or say anything. He walked out of the guildhall and headed back to his place to get ready for his date with Mira tomorrow. As he walked back home, he couldn't stop thinking about what Wakaba and Macao said.

"Come on. Stop thinking like that," he thought. "There's no way that Mira would dump me because I'm boring... would she?"

As he continued on he walked past a dark alley. Then he saw something in the alley. A couple getting lovey dovey with each other. They were kissing and even touching each other all over. The mere sight of it made Willy blush beet red. He couldn't help, but watch this scene play out in front of his eyes. The couple continued to make out until the man looked at Willy's way. Willy immediately tried to run away not wanting to be seen.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the man yelled.

Willy for some reason froze. Then he turned around and bowed repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look! I just happened to be passing by! I couldn't help seeing you guys so I..." Willy cried flustered.

"Willy? Whew. Relax hun-bun. It's just Willy," the girl said.

The couple came out and Willy could see who the couple was, but he was surprised to see them. It was Bisca and Alzack.

"What the... Alzack? Bisca?" exclaimed Willy. "That was you two?!"

"Ehehehe. I guess you caught us," said Alzack.

"What in the world were you two doing over there?" cried Willy. "Don't you two know you're in a public place!"

"Well yeah. Of course we did," said Bisca. "That was the idea. You see Alzack and I never have a moment alone together so whenever we have a chance to be alone, we do... you know stuff."

"Stuff?" asked Willy.

He began to picture in his mind just what Alzack and Bisca would do and let's just say that they're a little x rated. Then Willy had an idea. Alzack and Bisca were a couple and even married. Maybe they could give him some advice regarding what Wakaba and Macao had told him.

"Hey Alzack? Bisca? Can I talk to you two for a minute? I need some advice."

Then he told them what Wakaba and Macao said.

"Oh brother. Those two are so immature," said Bisca.

"Yeah. So... I was wondering... should I be a little more intimate with Mira?" asked Willy. "I mean... we have known each other for a while and... well... I don't want her to get bored of me and such, but if... I try to do that sort of thing with Mira... I'm worried she'll think I'm a pervert. So... what should I do?"

"Willy. First of all, those two were just messing with you," said Alzack. "Secondly when it comes to that based on my experience, it's up to you and your girl. You have to decide when you two should step up your relationship."

"In addition, you have to respect what your girl wants," said Bisca. "If she says no, then respect her wishes. If she says yes, make sure you're as gentle as you can."

"I see."

"Also if you plan on getting up to the next level, be sure to use protection. OK?" said Alzack. "You can buy that kind of stuff at any store."

"Wait... Protection? Do you mean... a c-c-c-c..."

"A condom?" finished Bisca.

Willy's head began emitting puffs of steam in embarrassment.

"Wah! There's no way I can buy something like that in a store! I'd die of embarrassment if that happened!" Willy cried.

Alzack and Bisca laughed.

"Oh brother," chuckled Alzack. "Willy you remind us of ourselves so much, it's funny."

"That's an understatement," giggled Bisca. "Only Willy's a lot more innocent than us."

"Are you two complimenting me or insulting me?" Willy pouted puffing his cheeks.

"Hahaha. It was supposed to be a compliment," said Alazack. "Anyway, Willy you love Mira don't you?

"Of course. With all my heart," said Willy

"Then there should be no problem," said Bisca. "I'm sure that Mira will feel the same way you do. I mean after all you two have known each other for a while. And by the way, I'm sure she won't think you're a pervert and she won't think you're boring."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am a girl you know," said Bisca. "Trust me. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks guys," said Willy. "I feel a little better and a lot less worried now."

"Great. Now we gotta get going," said Alzack. "We gotta go get Asuka. Good luck Willy."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

"Oh by the way Willy, catch," said Bisca as she threw something to Willy. "Make sure you hang on to it till the time is right."

Willy caught it and looked at the object. His eyes went wide with surprise for in his hand was a pink square of plastic with small ring in it. It didn't take a rocket scientist for figure out that what Bisca threw to Willy was a condom.

* * *

Back at his place, Willy sat in his room reading another book. It was another romance novel, but it wasn't one of those smuty novels he and Erza usually read. It was a normal one. He lied on his bed taking in every word in the book. After an hour or so, Willy finished the book.

"Whew. I'm finally done," he said. "It took me faster than I expected to finish it."

He got up and put the book on his dresser and went to his closet. He looked inside and picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans getting an outfit ready for tomorrow. As he was getting ready, he noticed the condom that Bisca had given him. It was sitting on the desk next to the book that he was borrowing from Erza. He stared at it and then he picked up the book looking at the cover. He could still remember the scene he was currently reading. That also imagine doing the exact same thing with Mira.

"Oh man, what am I doing?" Willy said to himself. "I'm acting like an idiot. All of this is just making me more nervous for tomorrow. I mean come on. We might not take it that far. Maybe..."

Willy plopped on the bed and lied on his back looking up at the ceiling remembering all the stuff his friends has said to him. Eventually he started to feel tired and then he fell fast asleep.

* * *

 ** _OK. I know I'm probably not good with stuff like this, but hey practice makes perfect. I'm gonna get better! You just watch me!  
_**

 ** _Hope you like it. Don't be afraid to Favorite, Follow, or Review!_**

 ** _Dragoman out!_**


End file.
